


Let Me Find You a Coat!

by blackfin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, winter time fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Nohr's winter proves to be a little bit too much for Sakura but when there's freshly fallen snow on the ground, just waiting to be jumped into, somethings (specifically cold) just have to be endured. Thankfully for her, Elise knows just what to do to ensure she stays warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for tumblr user phlavours and was written for the Fates and Awakening Secret Santa event

Flinging the door open a bit harder than she had intended, Elise winced slightly when it banged loudly against the wall. A loud, startled squeak, which had most definitely been emitted from Sakura, came from somewhere but a quick glance around the room revealed no one. A healthy fire was roaring in the fireplace, her slippers were sat neatly on the floor by the hearth and a heavy coat that she recognized as the one Sakura was wearing earlier was hung up but there was no sign of Sakura herself. Furrowing her brow in confusion – this was she was certain to be, after all – Elise bounded into the room, closed the door – making sure to do it much more quietly and gently than how she had opened it – and called, “Sakura! Where are you?”

A shift of movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning, she found that there was a massive mound of blankets stacked high on Sakura’s bed that she had, somehow, not noticed the moment she had walked in. Sticking out from underneath them all was an arm, the hand of which belonged to it was beckoning her over. Smiling confusedly, Elise strode over to where the arm was protruding from, took it in her own hands and asked, “Are you alright, Sakura?”

There was what sounded like a reply but there was so much fabric in the way that Elise couldn’t make out a word. Giggling softly, Elise plopped down on the bed, quickly removed her boots before lifting up the side of the mound of blankets and sliding underneath. It took a bit of wiggling but eventually she was able to squirm her way over to Sakura’s side. Of course, she couldn’t see a thing, it was incredibly stuffy as well as hard to breathe, though that didn’t really matter to her much. The moment that she was close enough, Sakura reached out for her, taking Elise’s hands in her own and shifting around until they could press their foreheads together. All of that made the unpleasantness of being buried under blankets completely acceptable. 

Snuggling closer, Elise asked once more, “Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“I was cold.” Sakura replied, her soft voice conveying a subtle hint of embarrassment. 

Confused, as the castle was a bit chilly but not to a point that called for these kinds of drastic measures, Elise opened her mouth to say something in response when she suddenly remembered that Sakura was from the heart of Hoshido, a location that very rarely saw anything remotely close to a harsh winter. On the other hand, harsh winters were the norm in Nohr. It was rare for anything less than freezing temperatures and a suffocating amount of snow to fall every other day to occur. No wonder she was so cold, Elise thought sympathetically. To her, the temperature was completely normal but for Sakura, it probably felt like she was standing outside in a blizzard in nothing but her underwear. 

“Goodness! We can’t have that!” Elise giggled. Wrapping her arms around Sakura’s slender frame, she squeezed her close. “I would say that I will warm you up but I think the blankets have already done a very good job at that.”

“They have.” Sakura bashfully responded. Even though she couldn’t see her face, Elise could practically hear the blushing in her words. “I’m sorry, I know this is a little extreme.”

Smiling, Elise rubbed their foreheads together, “It’s no problem at all! Blankets are meant to warm people up so they’re glad to be doing their job!”

A small giggle delighted her ears. Feeling her smile widened, she somehow managed to smoosh them together even closer. Sakura’s arms snaked around her waist; resting comfortably in the crook of her hips. They both feel quiet, tucked into a tiny world of which the silence was only interrupted by the sound of their breaths and fabric rustling. Despite the heat and cramped nature of the very small space they both were occupying, Elise had never felt more at peace. Even though she had gotten a full night’s rest the night prior, she felt herself dozing off. Content to just fall asleep by Sakura’s side, she allowed her eyes to close – the sound of Sakura’s steady, rhythmic breathing proving to be a wonderful lullaby. 

“Oh, what did you come to tell me, Elise?” Sakura spoke up. 

Jerking slightly, Elise blinked rapidly several times. For a moment, she blanked on what the reason had been. She knew there had been a legitimate one (beyond just wanting to see Sakura, of course) but as for what it had been, she couldn’t recall. Humming distractedly to herself, she traced her steps back to before she had come to Sakura’s room. Arthur had gotten his head stuck in a bucket again so she had gone to fetch Ellie to get him out and when she had been returning the bucket back to its rightful place, she had so happened to look out a window to see-

“Snow!” Elise exclaimed, jolting upright. Despite the sudden movement, the mound of blankets hardly moved. Giggling excitedly, she pushed them back and away until Sakura finally came into view. “That’s what I was going to tell you! You said you’ve never seen snow before, right? Well, now is your chance!”

“Oh!” Sakura pushed herself up into a sitting position, her brilliant red hair thoroughly mussed up. Reaching up, Elise gently smoothed it back into place, enjoying the feeling of those silky strands against the palm of her hand. Obviously enjoying the preening, Sakura braced her hands against the mattress, leaned forward slightly to give Elise better access and patiently waited, a peaceful smile on her round face, as she carefully pushed her hair back into place. Once Elise was done, she pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, smiled and said, “I have been hoping to see snow. I’ve heard a lot about it but have never actually gotten the chance to experience it myself.”

“Then, lets go!” Elise squealed excitedly. Shoving the blankets back even further, she jumped out of bed, turned, took hold of Sakura’s arm and lightly tugged. “Come on!”

“Eh? Where are we going?”

“Outside, of course, sillyhead! The best way to experience snow is to be out in it!”

“Huh?! But it’s so cold!” Sakura protested. 

“Oh! Right, that is a problem.” Releasing Sakura’s arm, Elise put her hands on her hips, tilted her head back and hummed distractedly. It was true that snow could only be truly experienced when one stepped outside into the frozen wonderland but her issue with the cold would most definitely hinder her enjoyment. Regular old coats probably wouldn’t cut it, she would need something much heavier to block out the chill. Something heavy…

“Ah! That’s it!” Elise cried out, her eyes sparkling, “I know how to solve this!”

Taking hold of Sakura’s arm once again, she tugged her out of bed and lead her out of her room. Despite looking thoroughly confused, Sakura allowed herself to be pulled along the corridors, obviously content to just let Elise do as she pleased. Confidently, Elise weaved her way through the maze of hallways, stairs and unused rooms that seemed to be there more to confuse people, rather than serve an actual purpose, until they reached the main floor. Due to there not being much of anything on the main floor as it was more a location for receiving guests, supplies or other such things, it was quite cold. Feeling Sakura quickly begin to shiver, Elise hurried over to the far end, where a small room was tucked away, almost out of sight. Letting go of Sakura’s arm, Elise pushed open the door and stepped in. Light flooded into the small room, illuminating the contents inside which were, quite simply, an extensive army of heavy winter clothing. She wasn’t exactly sure where all the clothing had come for nor what purpose it was all there for but it currently served her needs and that was all that matter. 

Bounding into the room, she began to shift through the multitude of coats, looking for one that was perfect for Sakura. Most of them were pretty old; some even had large holes or rips. The more she shifted through them, the more disheartened she became. None of them were suitable for Sakura – if they weren’t old or unusable, they were entirely too big for her small frame. She couldn’t expect for her to wear something like that! 

“What are you doing, sweetie?” Camilla’s voice asked. 

They both turned to find her standing in the doorway, head tilted inquisitively. 

“Oh, sister! We were looking for a coat for Sakura so we could go out in the snow!”

“Why are you looking in here?” Stepping into the room, she reached up to lovingly rub Sakura’s head. Seeming to immediately note how much Sakura was shivering, she quickly shed her own fur lined coat, draped it around Sakura’s shoulders, ignoring her protests with a smile and tugged the coat closed. 

“I thought I could find one in here for her. None of my coats are heavy enough.”

Camilla chuckled, “You’ve always had a strong resistant to the cold. It seems that you, however,” she turned to smile kindly down at Sakura, “are the exact opposite.”

Obviously trying very hard to keep her teeth from chattering, Sakura nodded and meekly admitted, her cheeks tinged red, “I’ve never been this cold before.” 

“Oh, poor dear! Next time we’re able, we must get you some good winter coats! And I won’t take no for an answer. Now, in the meantime, you two wait right here. I’ll be back in just a moment!” With that, Camilla strode away. 

Stepping closer to Sakura, Elise wrapped her arms around her midsection and hugged her tightly, “Sorry for dragging you all the way down here.”

Smiling, Sakura shook her head, “It’s okay. I’m having fun and I like spending time with you.”

“Even when it’s cold?” Elise asked playfully, bumping their foreheads together. 

“Even then.” Sakura replied warmly, reaching up to wrap her icicle-like fingers around Elise’s arm. 

Still feeling bad for having dragged Sakura out of the comfort of her warm bed and all over a cold castle, Elise cupped both of Sakura’s hands in her own, brought them to her mouth and blew a warm puff of air to chase away the chill that had settled into her fingers. It wasn’t the most effective method but given the immediate splash of pink that spread across Sakura’s cheeks, it seemed to be a gesture that was well received. She was surprised that the motion hadn’t been met with cries of embarrassed protest but it wasn’t as though she was complaining. Sakura always got to bashful that she hardly ever got to be lovey dovey. Of course, she would never do anything that made Sakura uncomfortable so being given the chance to show a special little gesture was always something special to her. She hoped that one day, Sakura would be completely comfortable so that they could be lovey dovey always. Until then, she would wait patiently and cherish every single moment she was given. 

When she felt that she couldn’t bring anymore warmth to Sakura’s fingers, she took a chance and pressed a little, chaste kiss against one of her knuckles. That prompted a soft gasp, a little jump but still no protests, which sent a little surge of happiness through Elise’s chest. Raising her head, she smiled sweetly at the deeply blushing Sakura and asked, “Warmer now?”

“Yes, thank you but you didn’t have to do that.” 

“I know that but I wanted to, sillyhead!” Elise giggled, weaving her fingers through Sakura’s. Squeezing tightly, she let their hands drop to hang loosely between them. To her delight, it was Sakura who closed the distance between them. Stepping closer, she pressed their chests together and rested her chin on Elise’s shoulder. Feeling as though the smile on her face couldn’t possibly get any bigger, Elise gently untangled her fingers from Sakura’s, wound her arms around her back, squeezed them even closer together and let her cheek rest on the side of Sakura’s head. In response, Sakura looped her arms around Elise’s waist, relaxing even further into the embrace. 

Neither of them moved until they heard the telltale clicking of Camilla’s heels against the floor. Pouting slightly as Sakura pulled away with a sweet smile because she had been really enjoying that, Elise leaned sideways to look around Sakura as Camilla appeared in the doorway. Smiling demurely with a mass of clothing draped over her arms, she said, “Sorry it took me so long, dears. It took me a little while longer than I thought to find what I needed.”

Striding purposefully over to them, she gave the majority of the clothing articles to Elise hold but handed a dusky, deep purple heavy winter coat lined with black fur to Sakura, “Try this, sweetie. It was mine when I was around your size and it kept me as warm as can be.”

“Thank you! But are you sure it’s alright for me to wear one of your old coats?”

“Of course, sweetie! It’s too small for me to wear now and I’m sure it’s glad to have someone using it again. After all, it’s just been sitting idle in the very back of my closet until now.”

Seemingly encouraged by Camilla’s words, Sakura quickly slipped on the coat, buttoned it up and almost immediately exclaimed, “It’s so warm!”

Practically beaming, Camilla tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder whilst looking quite proud of herself, “I’m so glad, dear. That’s not all, though. I found some other stuff that’s perfect for you. Elise, if you would do the honors.”

“Yes! Here you go, Sakura. More warm stuff!” First came a thick, silky black scarf, next were a pair of fluffy purple earmuffs that fit Sakura’s head perfectly, after that came gloves that ended up being a little too big for her slender, small hands but still worked nonetheless and lastly, were lace up boots that she could only put on with both of their help. By the time they were finished, Sakura was wrapped up from head to toe. 

Stepping back to admire their work, Camilla asked, “How’s that, sweetie?”

“Absolutely wonderful!” Sakura responded blissfully. “I can’t hardly feel the cold at all.”

“Yay!” Elise cried, clapping her hands together excitedly, “Shall we go outside, then?”

“Yes,” Sakura responded with a wide smile, her eyes sparkling with happiness, “I think I’ll be able to handle the cold now.” Turning to Camilla, she bowed deeply and said, “Thank you so much, Camilla.”

“Oh, you stop that.” She admonished her gently, patting her head. “You’re family so of course I would do whatever I can to ensure you’re comfortable and safe. Now, go on. Light is fading fast, after all.”

“Come on!” Elise held her hand out for Sakura to take. 

After one more quick ‘thank you’ sent Camilla’s way, Sakura took the hand offered to her and allowed herself to be pulled around once again. They reached the small door that lead to the outside in no time. Letting go of Sakura’s hand, Elise pushed it open, letting in a harsh blast of frigid air. The sight that met them as they wandered out as one a pure white world. It was no longer snowing but everything was completely suffocated underneath the frozen participation. Overhead, the sky was a washed out shade of grey. Everything was still and silent, as though the world itself had been frozen in time. It was eerie but there was something unexpectedly pleasant about it as well, almost as though they were being given a glance at an entirely new, untouched world that existed just for them.

Without any reservations, Elise let out a squeal of joy and jumped out into the powdery snow. It was ferociously cold but that didn’t bother her in the least. Clasping her hands behind her back, she turned to look back at Sakura in anticipation as to what kind of expression she would have. She wasn’t at all disappointed. The look of awe and utter delight on Sakura’s face was one she knew that she would never tire of. Beaming, Elise held out her hands, “Come on!”

Returning the smile, Sakura took her hands and jumped out into the snow. They both erupted into giggles as Elise pulled them out further. It was a bit difficult to move through the powdery flurries as it came all the way up to their knees. Both them came closing to falling multiple times but once they got their snow legs, they were running around, throwing lightly packed snowballs at one another, falling into the snow on purpose to make messy angels and making tiny, lumpy snowmen. At that point, the snow wasn’t at the point that the best snowman could be made but they both managed to make rather impressive little men. Sakura’s, incredibly, ended up looking remarkably like Xander, which had Elise in peals of laughter as she practically rolled around on the uneven ground. In an attempt to make it a pair, Elise tried to make hers look like Ryoma but it ended up just looking like a porcupine. This, in turn, had Sakura, uncharacteristically, laughing hysterically, one hand plastered over her mouth as she tried to keep quiet. Utterly delighted at how hard she was laughing, Elise had tried to joke even more but had been so tickled by Sakura’s laugh that all she could do was laugh along with her. By the time both of them could finally catch their breath, they were coughing, heaving and completely red faced with tears streaming down their faces. 

Once they had both caught their breath, Elise glanced up at the sky, “It’s getting dark. Camilla will want us to come inside soon.”

Wiping a stray tear from her face, Sakura replied, “I’m starting to get cold, so that’s sound good.”

Nodding in agreement as she was also starting to go a bit numb from the cold, Elise made a move to stand when Sakura suddenly reached out for her. Sinking back to the ground, she tilted her head in mild confusion, “What’s wrong?”

Sakura shook her head, a soft, shy smile on her face, “Nothing. I just wanted…” She trailed off, her head bowing for a moment before she raised it once again to focus a timid but warm gaze on Elise, “I just wanted to say thank you. I had so much fun today and I’m so glad I got to spend it with you.”

Before Elise could respond, Sakura leaned forward quickly to press a light, chaste kiss against her lips, soft breath ghosting over her cheek. An explosion of absolute delight, warmth and fizzing dizziness rocketed through her chest and head. Pressing back into the kiss, Elise wrapped her arms tightly around Sakura’s back, pulling her even closer – close enough that she could have sworn that she could feel her heartbeat. Thankfully, it seemed to be beating just as fast as her own. 

Her first kiss, their first kiss, she couldn’t have imagined a better scenario, a better person to share it with. It was soft, kind and oh so sweet – she never wanted to stop, she wanted to remain like that for hours, never moving away from the warmth, the sweetness she was being allowed to indulge in. Unfortunately for her, however, just as it seemed that Sakura was completely relaxing into the kiss, Camilla’s voice called loudly called out, “Sweeties, it’s-oh!”

Sakura immediately pulled away, her face turning an absolutely brilliant shade of red. Thankfully, though, she didn’t look like she had regretted the kiss, rather just embarrassed at having been discovered. Not that their relationship was unknown to both families but still, Sakura preferred to keep that kind of thing private, which Elise completely understood. Finding it more amusing than embarrassing, Elise giggled softly, leaned forward and whispered, “We’ll continue this later.”

Delighting in how much deeper the shade of red went as well as the obvious spark of what was undoubtedly excitement at the prospect, Elise pushed herself to her feet, brushed the snow from the front of her coat before helping Sakura to her feet. Holding on tightly to one hand, she lead her back over to the open door, where Camilla stood off to the side, a knowing smile on her round face. The tips of Sakura’s ears were burning red. As they walked through the door, she bashfully kept her head down. Camilla gently patted her head as she walked past but made no comment on the position she had been found in. Clasping her hands together in front of her chest, she shot Elise an apologetic look and mouthed ‘I’m so sorry!’. Elise shook her head in response, smiled radiantly before tugging Sakura towards the stairs. 

She had gone through a lot of effort to find Sakura some good winter clothes but now, the only thing she had in mind were to get her out of them, wrap them both up in some blankets and fall asleep in each other’s arms in front of a roaring fire. And hopefully, Sakura would allow her many, many, many more kisses before they fell asleep, as well as many, many, many, many more after! More than sleep, more than warmth, Elise most definitely wanted to kiss Sakura again and again.


End file.
